Broken Angel
by mayeevee
Summary: She's broken, her once full heart is shattered. Nobody knows, nobody wonders. Abused and forgotten. When her past comes to the present will her life take a turn for the better, or will she finally just give up, and shatter from existence. SasuSaku


**Hello Everyone Mevy here, I have actually been thinking of doing this story for a long time now, but I didnt get into it unntil now**

**Sakura~ Shannaro! I better be an ass-kicking Shinobi in this story**

**Mevy~ But of course Saku-Chan, though you will have to face many challenges up ahead in this story**

**Naruto~ NO FAIR HOW COME SAKURA GETS TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER, Naruto is MY show!**

**Mevy~ Do not worry Naruto, you will show up somewhat a lot in this fic, but you already have enough fame from the Anime, give the rest of the characters a break**

**Sasuke~ Dobe**

**Naruto~ Shut Up Teme!**

**Sasuke~ tell that to yourself idiot**

**Naruto~ Human Ice-cube!**

**Sasuke~ Dead Last**

**Naruto~ TRAITOR**

**Sasuke~ SHUT UP**

**Naruto~ YOU SHUT UP**

**Mevy/Sakura~ BOTH OF YOU'S SHUT UP BEFORE WE BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!**

**Sakura~ (sight) Just start the show already**

**Mevy~ Hey Kakashi get the popcorn and drink!**

**Kakashi~ Do I have to (whining)**

**Mevy~ Yes now get them before I burn all your filthy porn books **

**Kakashi~ Hai Hai I'm going, I'm going (sight)**

**Naruto~ I"LL GET THE RAMEN!**

**Mevy~ Sakura please do the honors**

**Sakura~ K! Mevy does not own Naruto or any of its characters as well as the song used in this chapter! Enjoy~**

**Sasuke just start the story already**

**"**Talking"

'Thinking/name of a technique'

_some sort of poetic words that I made up_

_"_**Inner Sakura/adding strain ion the word"**

**"Deamon speaking"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A little girl was walking home, she looked harmless and innocent as she skipped home with a big smile and big doe eyes.

_Death kills innocence_

_It was her turn to face it_

The little girl started to sing a nice little tune of a song she loved to hear, it was her most favorite song that her mom and sister would sing her when it was time to go to sleep 'Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge, Chikau koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak, Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete, Yagate hana wo sakasu yo'

_Lost and never found_

_Gone for eternity_

She saw the compound and started running ,giggling for finally getting home. She started to sprint wanting to get home as fast as possible.

_Never to return_

_Forever shall she change_

She opened the doors to the compound not taking notice that the usual guards were not there. She smiled and went in, the smile left her face the minute she entered. Blood was everywhere, the metallic smell as well as the smell of death and decay was so strong she could practically taste it. Corpses of her family members lay in the streets, pools of blood surrounding them.

_Red stained floors_

_A crimson world_

She ran to her house, for some reason she didn't feel scared, she didn't feel any sadness, she felt perfectly calm, and _that_ scared her.

_Drip drop, drip drop_

_Down flows the blood_

She looked around her house for her lost family, "Okaa-san, Outo-San!" The little girl called out, but for some reason no hint of worry was in it, no note of emergency, she called as she would call for them any other day, "Nee-san!" There, the worry was noticeable, she wanted to be sure that her sister was okay, only her sister.

_Never ending flow_

_Insanity will submerge_

The little girl walked into the room, there she saw her sister, a bloody sword in her hand. She looked at the people her sister has murdered and saw her parents there in the floor, a puddle of blood surrounded them. She, for some reason, didn't feel any remorse to her parent's death.

_'Thud' 'thud' 'thud'_

_Down they fell_

"Nee-chan (older sister)?, did you kill mama and papa?" The little girl questioned her sister, she questioned her as if this was an everyday occurrence. Her sister looked at her, a hint of worry in her eyes "aren't you mad Imōto (little sister)?" Her sister asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "Why would I be mad Nee-chan? they would have died either way, you just made their death faster, either way they would have still died in the end." The little girl told her sister, her eyes glazed over but not from tears but from a kind of insanity, she had a far away look in her face.

_Run run as fast as you can_

_But you can't run forever_

The little girl suddenly started to laugh, it was a cold mocking laugh. "You actually thought you could save her by killing the clan, fool you just gave this girl another reason to become my host" it wasn't the little girl who said this, no, this voice was more menacing, more _evil_. The 'little girl' started to chuckle, "You have already become the host of my sister, it's this little girl's turn", the older girl looked about ready to break down in sobs but held back.

_Neverending pain_

_Nothing can get in it's way_

Suddenly the little girl's eyes turned a pupiless red, the trauma had taken a toll on her. She was no longer the pure little girl she once was, she changed. The older girl looked at her sister "I'm so sorry Imōto, I wasn't able to save you" the older girl held back a sob that was threatening to break free.

_Intense darkness_

_Nobody is safe_

Suddenly the little girl's eyes weren't glazed over anymore, thought her eyes were still red the older girl knew that this truly was her sister, not the monster that resided inside of her. "Save me from what Nee-San?" The little girl asked in confusion. "Save you from the inevitable fate that will ensure to happen" the little girl looked at her sister with red yet somewhat innocent eyes. They still held the brightness in them as they used to though they didn't shine as bright anymore.

_No matter how hard you hide_

_It will always find you_

"What about Nii-san (older brother)?" The little girl asked innocently, "He is taking care of some family _business" . _"Oh, I hope he comes back soon" the little girl said not really understanding the hidden meaning. "Sorry Imōto but this will be the last time we see each other in a long time." The little girl looked at her sister, tears were starting to form in her eyes, one lone tear escaped, the tear was red and looked menacing. "Catch that before it falls!" the older of the two said with a tone of emergency, startled the little girl caught the tear before it could fall. Once the tear touched her small hand it crystallized. The older girl took the little girl's hand and closed her hand over the tear. "I'll give you a special gift, a 'goodbye' gift you could say, the 'Iyashino namida' (healing Tears) now I must leave."

_Hope is a fairytale_

_Neither are real_

"I don't want to be alone" the little girl said, tears started to fall from her eyes but out of instinct she caught them all. "Don't worry, I already have some people ready to take -" before the older girl could finish the little girl shook her head and screamed "**NO, **if I don't have Nii-san or Nee-chan then I **will** be alone, I'll be alone because without you or Nii-san it will be the same thing as being alone" the little girl shook her head again, hoping all of this was just a horrible nightmare. "I'm sorry Imōto, but we _will _meet soon, can you wait for me, please" the little girl looked up at her sister then nodded slowly.

_Death comes and goes_

_Yet why is it still sad?_

Suddenly a figure appeared in back of the older girl. "We must leave _now, _the ANBU will be here any minute" The little girl looked at him happily and ran to the figure hugging him with a lot of force "NII-SAN" she yelled happily, hugging him with all her strength. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave now" he said to the little girl, he then looked at the older girl. "We must take her _now" _ he said with slight urgency" the older girl nodded her head sadly. "Hai (yes), goodbye Imōto" The was the last thing the little girl heard before everything went black.

_Sooner or later she will fall_

_Sooner or later darkness will conquer her_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for today! I'm also looking for a Beta reader for this story, I'm not that great in grammar and somewhat normal in spelling so if there is any beta readers out there who are up for the job please inform me! Also I'm pretty new in this whole beta thing so please try not to be so tough on me!<strong>

**That's it for today! **

**~Mevy**


End file.
